Asgard Family Time
by nakashima eru
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang keluarga kerajaan Asgard. Chapter 4: The Beautiful Loki
1. Loki Anak Mama

Thor belong to Marvel

This fic by me

Chapter 1: Loki Anak Mama

Sore itu kedua pangeran Asgard, Thor dan loki ditemani oleh sang ibu, Frigga sedang menikmati mentari sore di balkon istana. Loki bermanja-manja dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan sang ibu sambil memejamkan mata tersenyum semanis gula. Hati Frigga meleleh akan kemanisan anak bungsu adopsinya, ia mengelus-elus rambut hitam Loki yang selembut sutera dengan wajah bahagia.

Sedangkan Thor sibuk menyesap bir Asgard kesukaannya dengan ekspresi puas layaknya reporter acara wisata kuliner saat mencicipi makanan paling lezat se-kota.

"Loki, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa kau masih terbiasa menggelayuti ibu seperti itu?" Thor berkata tiba-tiba setelah bersendawa.

Loki hanya melirik sang kakak dengan tatapan sinis lalu berubah menjadi sosok anak umur lima tahun dan membuat Frigga sempat terkejut kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Thor memutar bola mata jengah.

Mungkin ia menyimpan rasa cemburu pada Loki karena kedekatannya dengan Frigga. Adiknya memang anak mama.

Thor lalu mengintip ulah Loki dari gelas bir yang sedang diteguknya. Anak balita itu berdiri, beralih dari pangkuan sang ibu. Ia kemudian menarik tangan kanan ibunya, memberikan kecupan pada punggung tangan lentik itu bertepatan dirinya berubah kembali ke sosok Loki dewasa.

"Di dunia ini tak ada sosok yang lebih kuhormati daripada dirimu, Frigga." Loki berkata dengan suara terindahnya.

Frigga terpesona, ingin menjerit-jerit bahagia namun ia lebih memilih bersikap bijak sebagaimana permaisuri teladan. Ia memeluk erat Loki, putra kesayangannya.

Thor menyemburkan bir yang diminumnya.

"Ayah! Di mana kau!" Thor berteriak memanggil Odin, tak mau kalah dengan Loki yang anak mama, ia ingin menunjukkan dirinya bisa menjadi 'anak papa'.

A/N: Haiiii terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ;")) ke depannya fic ini akan berisi tentang drabble singkat random keluarga Asgard XD


	2. Surat Thor untu Loki

Chapter 2: Surat Thor untuk Loki

Hai, Loki,

Saudaraku..

Apa kabarmu?

Apa kau sudah bertemu ayah dan ibu?

Bagaimana keadaan mereka?

Kalian semua bahagia, kan?

Oh ya. Apa Hela juga ada di sana?

Kuharap dia tidak balas dendam dengan menyakitimu.

Tapi pasti ayah dan ibu akan selalu melindungimu.

Terutama ibu. Ibu kan sangat menyayangimu bahkan melebihi sayangnya kepada diriku.

Saudaraku Loki..

Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Tapi aku menyayangimu.

Sangat menyayangimu.

Aku tidak peduli dengan kekejian yang pernah kau lakukan kepadaku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan perbuatanmu yang hampir selalu merepotkanku.

Loki, adikku..

Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Tak bisakah kau kembali lagi bersamaku?

Tak bisakah kau gunakan sihirmu untuk menemuiku?

Loki..

Aku sudah pernah kehilangan seluruh Asgard.

Tapi itu tak seberapa jika dibanding kehilangan dirimu.

Setiap saat aku merasa hampa.

Apapun yang kulakukan sudah tak bisa kurasa.

Namun jika kuingat lebih dalam akan dirimu, jiwa dalam tubuhku sedikit terasa.

Maka aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan dunia.

Demi dirimu.

Karena kau sudah menjanjikan kepadaku.

Bahwa matahari akan menyinari kita lagi, saudaraku.

Tertanda,

Thor

A/N: Hai, dalam chapter 2 ini agak sedih sih, tentang surat Thor yang isinya kerinduan Thor pada Loki. Oh ya, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ;"))


	3. Brother Complex

Chapter 3: Brother Complex

oOo

oOo

oOo

oOo

Dulu Loki senang mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan Thor. Naluri anak kecil mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh yang lebih tua memang terdapat pada semua anak, tak terkecuali Loki, yang pada saat itu merupakan anak kecil dari dunia beku Jotunheim. Thor sebagai seorang kakak merasa bahwa adik kecil manisnya mengidolakan dirinya hingga membuat dirinya bangga- yang mungkin menjadi salah satu sebab kearoganannya saat ia dewasa.

Malam seperti biasanya, keluarga kerajaan Asgard yang terdiri atas Odin, Frigga, Thor dan Loki mengadakan acara makan bersama. Mereka menikmati hidangan kecuali si anak bungsu, Loki yang sedang mengunyah salad dengan raut muka tidak nyaman karena saudaranya, Thor mengamati dirinya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Loki berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Thor, menyelesaikan makan malam keluarga kerajaan Asgard-nya dan secepat mungkin meninggalkan meja, namun Thor berkata,

"Loki, dulu kau selalu mengikuti menu makanku. Saat aku makan roti, kau juga makan roti. Saat aku minum susu, kau juga minum susu. Tapi sekarang kau justru mengikuti menu makan sehat ala ibu."

"Aku telah sadar bahwa mengikutimu itu sesat, saudaraku." Jawab Loki dingin sembari mengusapi bibirnya hendak meninggalkan acara makan keluarga lebih dulu.

"Thor, jangan ganggu adikmu." Frigga langsung tanggap jika Loki merasa sedikit kesal dengan Thor.

"Kalian memang sangat akrab sejak kecil. Hahahahah." Sementara Odin hanya santai dengan kelakuan kedua puteranya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Thor terlalu ingin tahu dengan apa kegiatan yang akan dilakukan adiknya.

"Mandi, lalu membaca buku tentang galaksi lain dan istirahat." Loki berjalan meningglkan ruangan.

"Tunggu! Oh Loki, mungkin kita bisa mandi bersama." Ternyata Thor juga mengikuti Loki meningglkan ruang makan.

"Apa?!" Loki terperangah.

"Maksudku, aku rindu masa-masa kita melakukan apapun bersama-sama." Jelas Thor agar Loki tidak salah paham.

"Saudaraku, kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Loki tegas.

"Tapi, Loki--" Thor tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena Loki sudah menjauh menyusuri koridor istana menuju kamar mandinya.

ooOoo

Loki keluar dari ruang baca istana, berjalan dengan elegan ke kamarnya karena malam sudah larut dan ia ingin istirahat. Tempat tidur mewahnya terlihat sudah siap menopang tubuhnya dengan kenyamanan ekstra.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun ia segera menyibak separuh selimut berwarna keemasan yang tadi menutupi kasurnya. Gayanya begitu tenang saat ia merebahkan badan di atas hamparan kapas bak awan. Ia hendak memejamkan mata, dan--

"Loki, malam ini ayo kita tidur bersama."

"THOR!!!" Loki kaget mendapati kakaknya telah berada di sampingnya hingga ia hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kita tidak berbagi tempat tidur seperti ini." Thor berkata dengan senyuman lebar.

Loki menghela napas panjang, masih berusaha pulih dari keterkejutannya. Ia lantas dengan cepat mengambil pisau yang selalu ia sembunyikan di balik bantal, namun ia tidak mendapati apa-apa di sana.

"Aku sudah membersihkan ruangan ini dari benda tajam, Loki." Thor tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, begitu." Loki berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Sini, berbaringlah di sampingku." Thor menepuk-nepuk kasur untuk Loki. Loki pun akhirnya menuruti apa yang diminta kakaknya yang ia anggap 'idiot'.

"Apa kau mau aku mendongeng untukmu?" Tawar Thor.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat dengan tenang sampai pagi." Tolak Loki dingin.

"Padahal dulu kau selalu merengek memintaku mendongeng." Entah Thor berniat mengejek Loki atau ia memang terlalu jujur dalam berkata. Ia lantas memejamkan mata karena Loki juga sudah mulai tertidur di sampingnya.

END

oOo

oOo

A/N: Jadi chapter kali ini lebih ke hubungan Thor sama Loki yang dalam headcanon ku sebenarnya Thor itu brother complex hehe. Anyway, terima kasih telah membaca ;"))


	4. The Beautiful Loki

Thor belong to Marvel

This Fic by me

Please enjoy ;"))

o0oo

Chapter 4: The Beautiful Loki

o0o

o0o

o0o

"Oh, kau terlihat cantik dengan gaunmu." Thor memandang sosok wanita di depannya sambil mengelus jambang.

"Diam! Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini!" Gerutu si wanita cantik.

"Ayolah, Loki. Kau telah kalah dalam pertarungan denganku. Ini resiko yang harus kau tanggung." Thor berkata dengan pongah.

"Seharusnya aku tadi mencurangimu." Suasana hati si wanita semakin buruk.

"Pegang tanganku, Jane Foster. Kita akan jalan-jalan keliling Asgard." Thor mengulurkan tangan maskulinnya pada si wanita.

"Aku Loki, saudaraku. Tidak mungkin aku mau bergandengan tangan denganmu! Dan aku Loki Laufeyson, bukan Jane Foster!" Si wanita kini mulai marah, namun dengan amat sangat terpaksa tetap menerima uluran tangan Thor, memegangnya dengan canggung dan mulai berjalan keluar istana.

o0o

Baiklah, sebelum meneruskan membaca tentang bagaimana bisa Loki terjebak dalam keadaan sangat awkward di mana ia harus menggunakan sihirnya untuk berubah menjadi Jane Foster sesuai permintaan saudaranya, Thor, mari kita kembali saat kedua pangeran Asgard berlatih pertarungan tangan kosong dan sang kakak, Thor, iseng mengajukan ide taruhan.

Entah apa yang saat itu ada dalam pikiran Loki, mungkin dia terlalu semangat atau masalah gengsi, ia menerima ide Thor dengan enteng. Mereka bertarung di lapangan istana dengan kehangatan sinar mentari pagi. Suara cicitan burung menambah kehebohan pertarungan kedua pangeran.

Thor bertubuh perkasa, ia memiliki tumpukan otot lebih tebal dari Loki. Tanpa ampun ia menyerang sang adik, terus berusaha melemahkan pertahanannya. Sementara Loki, meski tubuhnya lebih kecil dibanding Thor, ia sangat gesit menghindari sang kakak, dan terus mencari celah untuk menemukan kelemahan serangan Thor dan balik menyerangnya.

Namun kurang beruntung bagi Loki, ia sudah dikalahkan Thor sebelum ia berhasil menemukan celah serangan sang kakak.

"Cih!" Adalah kata yang terucap dari lidah Loki saat Thor membantunya bangkit berdiri.

o0o

Jembatan Asgard terlihat semakin indah di mata Thor saat ia menggandeng tangan wanita pujaannya. Sorot matanya begitu bahagia, berkebalikan dengan sorot mata si wanita alias Loki yang tampak murung dan gelisah.

"Saudaraku, jika kau sebegini inginnya bergandengan tangan dengan Jane Foster, kenapa kau tidak ke bumi saja lalu mengajaknya ke mari." Loki berusaha menyingkirkan kecanggungan.

"Diam Jane. Mari kita sapa Heimdal di ujung jembatan." Ajak Thor.

"Tidak. Dia mungkin menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya. Itu akan sangat memalukan." Loki melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Thor.

"Heimdal tidak akan bisa. Percayalah padaku." Thor pura-pura tidak mendengar keluhan Loki. Ia lantas membopong Loki dan berjalan angkuh ke arah Heimdal.

" Yo, Heimdal." Sapa Thor pada penjaga gerbang Bifrost. Sementara itu Heimdal menatap sosok Jane Foster dengan curiga.

" Aku tidak melihat dia masuk Asgard melewati Bifrost." Kilatan cahaya bintang pada mata Heimdal terlihat pekat saat ia berucap.

"Oh, Heimdal, kau pasti mulai terserang demensia sehingga melupakan kedatangan kekasihku ini. Hahahaha." Thor mengelak.

"Turunkan aku, bodoh!" Loki bersungut-sungut dengan ekspresi Jane Foster. Lalu ia pun diturunkan dari gendongan Thor.

"Selamat siang, nona Jane Foster." Sapa Heimdal sopan.

"Selamat siang, tuan Heimdal." Ternyata Loki juga bisa berbicara dengan nada seorang wanita.

"Bukakan gerbang ke bumi, Heimdal. Dan pilihkan pantai yang indah dan sepi." Perintah Thor pada Heimdal.

"Apa?!" Loki melotot.

"Baik, yang mulia." Heimdal kemudian membuka gerbang Bifrost dengan tanpa ekspresi.

o0o

Matahari sudah berada di barat saat kedua pangeran Asgard-- dengan yang satu menyamar sebagai wanita-- tiba di pantai di bumi. Deburan ombak lembut menghantam kedua pasang kaki mereka.

"Terima kasih telah mengubah kostum kita menyesuaikan keadaan pantai, Loki." Kini Thor mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek ala turis pantai. Sementara Loki, yang masih harus berwujud Jane Foster hingga matahari terbenam, mengenakan terusan putih tak berlengan.

"Seharusnya kau memakai bikini, Loki." Thor menatap Jane, atau mungkin Loki dengan terpesona.

"Kau mau kutikam, saudaraku?" Loki mengancam Thor. Namun Thor sama sekali tidak mendengar ancaman Loki, ia maju ke arah Loki, meraih wajah Loki yang masih berwujud Jane Foster dan mengecupnya tepat di bibir. Loki yang terkejut langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya, sosok laki-laki, Loki Laufeyson.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjijikkan?!" Loki mundur dan bersiap menghujamkan pisau di kedua tangannya pada Thor.

"Tu-tunggu! Loki-- jangan! Heimdal! Buka Bifrost!" Thor mendongak, memanggil Heimdal.

Sinar Bifrost kemudian menyelimuti kedua pangeran Asgard dan segera memindahkan diri keduanya kembali ke Asgard.

"Saya bahkan belum berpindah dari tempat ini, Yang Mulia. Kenapa anda sudah minta membukakan Bifrost kembali?" Heimdal memandang Thor dan Loki dengan wajah bingung.

"Thor Odinson! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Loki mulai menyerang Thor.

"Dan aku juga tidak melihat Yang Mulia Loki pernah keluar melewati Bifrost." Heimdal semakin bingung.

"Sudah kubilang kau mulai terkena demensia, Heimdal!" Thor berkata sambil berteriak dan menjauh dari Loki.

Dan kedua pangeranpun lari kejar-kejaran sepanjang jembatan Asgard, tak ubahnya saat mereka masih anak-anak.

END

o0o

o0o

o0o

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA ;"))


End file.
